User talk:AvatarRokusGhost
Welcome Hi, welcome to Alone Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fanon Nominations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Millennia2 (Talk) 20:40, December 18, 2011 Could you explain that a little better? What would we be picking for the final round? -- 19:05, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll try to think of more. -- 19:12, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Email I'd be happy to vote, but when did you send the email? -- 18:11, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't got it and its not in my spam filter. Send again? -- 18:15, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, don't I feel stupid... -- 18:20, February 1, 2012 (UTC) How many times can we vote on each? -- 20:20, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Tie votes How are we going to vote on the ties? -- 00:33, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind... Just noticed the Second Votes section... -- 00:35, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Page I'd love to! I think I am able to tomorrow, but I cannot guarantee. It will either be around 1:30 p.m. or 11:00 p.m. (Mountain Time). One of those two. But it will be tomorrow. I can promise that. Millennia2 06:28, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Voting I don't think that's needed. It happened in the past as well that the award was just given out to both winners. The community has voted it to be a tie, and for the council to break that tie, a council of which two members have already voted for EoK before, doesn't seem fair at all to me. The fair thing would then be to only let Bos, Mill, and me vote for it, but the reason we didn't voted before is because we haven't read either of the series, so that wouldn't be fair either. I think we should just list them both as the winner, no harm in that. 09:55, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :I don't want to exclude you two from voting, really. I just mentioned that as that would be the fairest thing, but in general, I just don't want to do a vote at all because I don't see the need to it. The community has chosen to let those two be a tie, so I don't see why the council would need to break that, especially not a biased council with two of the five members already in favor of EoK. 10:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::True, but those votes didn't matter. This vote would decide who wins and who loses, whereas the others were for nominations. Sure, as such they decided as well whether or not they could win, but not so directly as now. If we were to vote, EoK would have an unfair advantage over LoR because 2 of the 5 council members are already in favor. 14:16, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, I think you are the only one that read both series. We have indeed a different view of what would be fair here, so let's stray away from that one, as that's going nowhere. I'm still saying that we shouldn't vote and just let them both be winners. The procedure has indeed been significantly different as other times, but not everything about the other procedures was bad and needed to be changed. 14:35, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Lol! "A vote to hold a vote" xD But okay, that might be best since we obviously can't decide among us and we're not getting anywhere anyway. 14:45, March 3, 2012 (UTC)